Talk:Ying Long/@comment-25500470-20141225175945/@comment-31.48.15.190-20141225194050
Lol what?? Please. I can clearly tell you're a player who ha hardly ever ranked before judging by the fact you have little knowledge on the rewards itself. Since when did one have to get rank 300 minimum to get just ONE copy of this UR card? Absolutely ridiculously wrong!! You can get one at rank 500 minimum- check before you say, or rather RANK and see why people continue to rank and gain experience on the system. One that knows little about ranking and dare has the nerve to say stuff like this , whilst backing themselves up with stupid reasons when they know little should go and keep stuff to yourself. You've answered it yourself. Perhaps nubee being nice to you and giving you a painter was the wrong idea. It taught you to believe that summoning this the way to go and to come on the wiki and enforce your ideas on others when it's absolutely wrong. I don't believe a casher like you (HUR Chainsaw Girl, UR Sif, UR Prometheus etc..) should tell people that it's a horrible skill. Since you're a casher, of COURSE it will look crap. To us free players, we consider it great and extremely useful. Ranking rewards have always been weaker than the summons for many reasons. One, if a free player has enough swords or shoes, they can rank. Nubee must make a line crossing free players and cashing players. Two, ranking is usually less expensive than summoning. I cash summoned and used 10k gems on flip summon for GM and I still didn't get her, let alone a single UR. You got lucky with Painter and summoned lots of times using cash (Sif and HUR Chainsae and Prom tells me so) therefore you have little right to tell us cashing rankers and free rankers that summons are better when they are not even guaranteed. With ranking, you can guarantee you slot more easily, guarantee yourself a UR/HUR with effort and with sender and traders you don't even have to spend so much time anyways and you can just go crazy and make tons of points in the first few days and slack the rest of the event. Also, when you spoke of the Our Ladies of Solace event, you said "you were paying cash to get rank 300". Who is "you" exactly? I actually ranked that event and I didn't event use a single dollar on the game for that event. All I did was stack up shoes and use them. So was that really casher enforced event? I think not. Go on the forums, go on VC Fansite or even better, VCGG (oh wait, does a player such. As yourself who knows little about the ranking community know about this group as well? It's filled with rankers) and you will find atleast 10-15 minimum of players who has ranked for that event without even spending a penny. Who are you to assume that for that event we were paying more to get what we earn exactly? Also the "period" at the end and your constant retaliations tell me that you simply don't give a damn, you only care about your own views and you're ready to argue back without even learning from the free ranker's point of view. This means you are already locked up in your own room of thoughts and you're hardly allowing anyone to tell you that what you're saying is wrong. Horrible skill whatever. There would be nobody ranking unless there was reason. If the card wasn't wanted then nobody would rank and ranking would be ez. All these commenters have expressed the main reasons above. Questions for you: How many times have you ranked without cash? Did you ever rank before cashing? Why do you think people continue to rank? (AS IN THE FREE PLAYERS AND CASHERS) Why did people rank for the equivalent of this card, Clockmaker and nobody wrote up a post like yours? Lol. I'm done.